dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ZackAttackX/Homecoming Party
November 29, 2018 Peep’s absence without warning didn’t exactly sit well with Zack, who was forced to watch over the wiki on his own for a long time. He had no idea where Peep went, and originally just assumed he was just having girlfriend issues or something like that. It wasn’t at all like Peep to abandon the wiki for no good reason. Ten days later, Peep was still nowhere to be found, and still wasn’t answering his messages. Things were getting out of control, and Zack was getting concerned. He had to go look for him. After searching the depths of the wiki, scouring a city of abandoned matchups and untouched tournaments, he made his way to the admin headquarters. He hadn’t been there in a while, but hey, Peep had a key, so it’s not like he couldn’t not enter if he returned. Zack stood in front of the skyscraper, but something felt a little… off. Zack had the feeling he was being watched by someone. “Peep?” he called out instinctively, but got no response. He heard the sound of something or someone scurrying behind him, so he took out his gloves and activated its claw function and turning around to see a shady figure leap into a nearby bush. “Who are you? Show yourself!” Zack demanded to know, but again, no answer. “Come out, or I’ll drag you out!” he snapped, lighting the claws on fire. A couple of seconds passed and no progress had been made. “Fine, never liked that bush anyway” Zack growled, rushing for the bush and slashing it. The shadowy figure flipped over him as he did and landed firmly behind him. (Cues Dust: An Elysian Tail OST - Deities) “What the?” Zack pondered, analysing the figure. It was coated in pitch black skin, with red eyes, similar to his, but a brighter shade. The lower part of its head was also a crimson red, as was its chest. One hand wielded a purple glove, while the other held a yellow one, contrasting Zack’s red and blue ones. Come to think of it, this guy kinda looked like… “A dark version of me?” Zack asked himself. Before he could study him further, the shadow lunged for him, activating its gloves to their heavy function. Zack ducked and dodged the attacks, which were slower due to the added weight. Zack then incorporated quick kicks into his dodges, catching the shadow off guard and punting him into the wall of the headquarters. The shadow bounced off but quickly manoeuvred behind Zack. “So fast!” he said to himself, quickly switching his gloves to their heavy function to counter. “But it seems I’m faster” he mentally concluded. The two continued to trade punches, until Zack leaped into the air and struck the floor with a lot of force, causing a tremor to throw the shadow off. The shadow tried to maintain balance, but left itself open to Zack’s offense. The admin switched his gloves to their electric function and he punched a large ball of electricity into the shadow’s chest, temporarily paralyzing it. Zack then re-entered the fight with fast jabs to his mysterious foe before summoning an electric sword and slashing it across the chest. The shadow skidded backwards, but was somehow still standing, and formed a sword of fire. “He can summon weapons, too? Talk about plagiarism” Zack spat as the two clashed blades. As Zack attempted an overhead cleave, the shadow threw a fireball at Zack’s legs, forcing him to pull away. This gave the shadow a chance to attack, but Zack managed to parry the attacks before kneeing the shadow backwards. The imposter landed in a heap and Zack switched his gloves to their ice function and summoned an ice cannon, which he used to blast his incapacitated foe, freezing it solid. Zack then descended with a leg drop to shatter the icy sculpture. (Music stops) The ice melted and the remains of the shadowy adversary dissolved into nothingness. “Jeez, what was with that thing?” Zack asked himself. He glanced up at the headquarters and noticed a light on in one of the rooms on the top floor. The admin entered the building and climbed to the top floor to see what was going on, and what he saw upon entry he couldn’t believe. Peep was there, seemingly working as if nothing had happened. “Oh, you’re back” Category:Blog posts